The present invention relates to an armrest elevator device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an armrest elevator device which is easily operated.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional armrest elevator device has an elevator frame 100 having a groove 110, a panel 200 having an oblong recess 210, a click block 300 having a side recess 301, a spring 310, a flap plate 400, and a hollow oblong plate 500. The spring 310 is inserted in the side recess 301 of the click block 300. The click block 300, the flap plate 400 and the hollow oblong plate 500 are inserted in the oblong recess 210 of the panel 200. The panel 200 is inserted in the groove 110 of the elevator frame 100. Before the panel 200 is inserted in the groove 110 of the elevator frame 100, the spring 310, the click block 300, the flap plate 400 and the hollow oblong plate 500 are often ejected from the oblong recess 210 of the panel 200.
An object of the present invention is to provide an armrest elevator device which is easily operated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an armrest elevator device which has an armrest seat and an elevator plate inserted in the armrest seat first so that other elements can be engaged with the elevator plate later in order to avoid an ejection of the other elements.
Accordingly, an armrest elevator device comprises an armrest seat, an elevator plate, a movable block, a cover plate, a control button, a spring, and a pair of cylinder shafts. The elevator plate has a plurality of pairs of click grooves. The movable block has a lower distal end and a top head having a plurality of circular apertures and a round blind hole to receive the spring. The cover plate has a through hole. The control button has a center recess and a pair of columns. The armrest seat has a pair of rail sets, an oblong hole, an elongated groove communicating with the oblong hole, a pair of oblong apertures communicating with the elongated groove, a plurality of oblong recesses, and a plurality of hollow posts. Each of the hollow posts has a round aperture. The elevator plate is inserted in the armrest seat along the rail sets. One of the pairs of the click grooves of the elevator plate matches the oblong apertures of the armrest seat. The movable block is inserted in the elongated groove of the armrest seat. Each of the cylinder shafts is inserted in the corresponding oblong aperture of the armrest seat. The cover plate engages with the oblong hole of the armrest seat. The top head of the movable block is inserted through the through hole of the cover plate and inserted in the center recess of the control button.